victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Winburn: Murdered 2004
Mentions: Susan Winburn Publication: The Canberra Times Date: 7 September 2012 Author: Louis Andrews Original: https://www.canberratimes.com.au/story/6166090/susan-winburn-murdered-2004/ ---- Police believe a burglary gone wrong cost Susan Winburn her life. The 45-year-old's naked body was found in the bath of her Gordon home in 2004. Her grieving mother, who has asked not to be named, has just one question for the person or people who killed her daughter - "why?". "I mean, if you're going to burglarise a house, that surely is a far less a crime than actually killing someone," she recently told police. "I mean, presumably it was done to silence her, that she couldn't identify them. "I don't know." She described her daughter as a gentle person who couldn't bring herself to kill a spider if she found one in her home. "Her death at the hands of these people demands justice for her, otherwise this world...I mean, it's a pretty awful place to us now, to be honest." No-one has been charged with her murder, but Canberra woman Leanne Maree Madden was convicted of breaking into the Knoke Avenue home on the very day Ms Winburn died. In 2009 then-Chief Coroner, Ron Cahill, closed the inquest without recommending a prosecution, saying there was not enough evidence to charge anyone. But police believe a Canberra family conspired to thwart their investigation into the killing, and that a code of silence among the territory's criminal underworld has protected those responsible. The inquest heard brothers Ian "Maggilla" Kelly and Neil "Dori" Kelly - both serial crooks - Joel Ross and Madden were the main persons of interest in the case. And police alleged their mother, Leila Maddern, chaired several meetings in her home at the Symonston Long Stay Caravan Park to discuss the investigation. Ms Winburn's sister found her body on the morning of January 13, 2004. She had gone to the house to check on Ms Winburn after she failed to show up for work. A Victorian forensic expert would later describe the cause of death as "neck compression". During the inquest Detective Sergeant Chris Morgan said police had information Ian Kelly told an associate Ms Winburn had been held down and choked after she interrupted the burglars. Her mother cannot understand what motivated the people who killed her child. "I mean, I know those people were said to be on drugs, you know, and that they, ah, could be very violent people, but you don't have to kill someone, for goodness sake," she said to police. "And then to make sure she's dead. Put her in a bath of water. I mean, yes, just how evil is that? "And what it's done to us I just could not describe to you. "Just changed our whole lives completely." A statement from the mother of Susan Winburn "It is difficult to put into words the shock and horror that I have had to live through since January 2004. I am still heartbroken which no amount of time will ever change. I simply adored Sue. I shall feel her loss and agonise at the manner of her death all the rest of my days. Sue, and everything she stood for, was the complete opposite of violence. She would never harm any living creature. Every spider in the home had to be taken outside unharmed. She was a kind and gentle person, with a delightful sense of humour. For my younger daughter and I, there is no language to adequately describe the terrible effect on us both. It was my younger daughter who found her sister dead in the bath. The effect on her has been a burden she will carry forever. I don't know what person or persons did this dreadful thing to my precious daughter. But I do want the police and the courts to do all that can be done to find the perpetrator or perpetrators and bring them to justice. Ultimately, I know that the persons responsible, or those who know who is responsible, will have to stand and answer for their silence to a Higher Power one day. Eight years on, I would give anything in this world to be able to hold her hands and look into her dear face. When Sue died, a light went out of my life." Anyone with information is asked to contact Crime Stoppers on 1800 333 000, or go to act.crimestoppers.com.au Category:Sep 2012 Category:The Canberra Times